Late night
by staticsteph18
Summary: Max is having trouble sleeping...so she takes a sip of some liquid courage... Terry/Max one-shot slight fluff


A/N: Ello denizens of the surface...I am writing this at 4am so pardon my abruptness with this story...it just popped in my head...I hope you enjoy this like I enjoy pancakes!

Oh yeah, I don't own anyone in this story...or in Batman Beyond.  
_

The City lights overtook Gotham in the early morning as Maxine Gibson looked through her window. For some reason this night she could not sleep. Usually in this situation she would just put in some extra hours with the study mill, but she was mentally burnt out. She looked at the T.V. That sat on her dresser and turned it on, and surfed through the channels. She laughed at some of the corny infomercials that would play at such an ungodly hour. She often wondered what went through their heads when they planned them. She decided to venture out into the Kitchen and grab herself something to drink. There was nothing but Vodka and water. Max wasn't one of those that would go on an Alcoholic binge when she was bored, but she recently read a study that being drunk does make you tired, aside from witnessing this study being proven valid; last summer at her aunt Tina's wedding by her Uncle Bill. So she drank 2 cups full and smiled. She began to feel giddy. Terry would always stop by to check up on Max due to her being home alone 315 out the 365 days a year. He would stop by and just catch Max asleep in various spots, mainly collapsed with the sheets of homework that weren't due until a future date. So, when he saw a still awake Maxine he was puzzled. He opened the door and came in.

"Hey there night owl! What are you doing up so late?" The bat said to the cotton candy woman

"Nothing much...s-sweet cheeks" The woman responded with slurred speech.

The Bat was thrown off by this sudden flirtation that was thrown his way by someone whom never did throw anything his way.

"Hey, Max are you okay?" He came in closer to examine Max and he smelled the liquor coming from her breath and the bottle. He giggled a bit to himself and went back and forth whether or not to have a little fun with her current state of mind.

"I'm..I'm grand Terrykinns...How was your fine self doin beatin up them Jokers?" She managed to make her way to her room and lay on the floor near her bed.  
"It went fine Max, how much did you have to drink?"  
"Only two cups...baby...You want some?" she held out the bottle to him and smiled  
"eh...no...no thanks"  
"Fine...More for me!" She moved to chug the rest of the contents in the bottle but then Terry took the bottle swiftly from her hands.  
"Maybe I will have some later..." He noticed her getting up and moving towards him  
"Terrrrryyyyy! I'm coming to hunt ya! I'm going to hunt ya down! When I count to ten I am going to catch ya!" Terry noticed a Nerf water gun in her hands, and he went form being calm to being a little panicked, due to the fact that he grabbed a batsuit replacement that did not have a waterproof function. Due to his current atsuit being worked on. So if he was to get wet he would get electrocuted.  
"Hey, Max I don't think this is a good idea!"

"1.."

"seriously, I can die"  
"2...4"

"This suit isn't waterproof"  
"6...7...8..."

Quickly he scrambled to the bathroom and locked the door. His options were very slim, he was going to have to figure out a way of getting out of danger of being electrocuted. There was only one way out of doing this was by stripping down and getting replacement clothes. Unfortunately he left his clothes in the batmobile, so he would also have to run outside in his boxers. He sighed and removed his suit while listening to the apartment go silent.

"Max?...Max? Are you okay?"  
Silence.  
"Max?" He peeked his head out and was met with a gush of water to his face. He growled in amusement and looked in on the source of the pipe burst and noticed a pink haired woman dash around the corner and giggle.  
"So that's the game we are going to play...hmm..." He looked down at the cabinet that stood at his feet, if his memory served him right, there should be another super soaker placed in the cabinet. He smiled and made a fast break to the bathroom where he filled up his weapon of choice. The air was silent and there was no sign of the pink lady. He crept around the corner using every bit of his training that he used as batman. There was a noise and then she dropped down from the ceiling on top of him and sprayed all of her water into his face and smiled and was running away from a drenched Terry McGinnis. They ran through every room of the house until her had her cornered in her room, and she put her hands and water gun up in surrender. He took that opportunity to spray her in the face. Her shirt now see through and his eyes wondering they both couldn't help but turn a slight shade of red.  
"You...got me Terry! Now I'm alllll... Wet, you have no business making me wet like this!" Terry stifled a laugh. His mind going to the gutter.  
"We should get you dry Max and to bed" She smiled at him and moved in close to him.  
"You're such a gentleman, Ter...not taking advantage of a little ol' drunk Max" She stumbled towards her room and Terry caught her.  
"Well, that's what friends are for" He smiled at Max  
"See..Thats the thing Ter...I want more...I'm sorry... No wait I am not...I want to be your Batgirl Terry McGuinnis" She stopped at looked at him eye to eye and took a deep breath  
"I've liked you for a while now...from before you were going out with Dana, but honestly I didn't wanna mess up what we have going on here" She looked at him and put her arms around his neck and brought herself up on the tips of her toes and looked at him.  
"Plus I don't think you can handle a wild flower like me" her lips connected with his cheek.

In that moment Terry growled and picked Max up and threw her on the bed, and looked at her. He took a deep sigh and looked at Max wanting to take on her challenge but stopped himself.

_What are you doing?...you an't do this! You're with Dana! She's Your Friend! Fuck!Your attractive delicious funny witty friend! NO! No!This-!_

The light snore of his friend interrupted his thoughts. He laughed to himself and scratched the back of his neck and was moving towards the window.  
"Terry,...don't leave me please..." Max was now holding his leg and looking up at him. Terry smiled and picked her up and layed next to her.  
"I'll only be here for a bit okay, Max" Terry's eyes started to flutter and then were shut.

Terry woke up and looked around, the sun was coming up through the clouds and he noticed Max curled up around his leg and smiling in her sleep. He managed to slip away and get out of the bed. He took a deep thought to what happened last night _you can't handle a wild flower like me_. _Hmm...I think if I can tame a villan in this city, I should be able to tame Max...hmm.._ He looked at the pen and paper on the table beside her bed and started writing. He smiled once he finished the letter and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Max awoke with a slight headache and dizzyness, she felt like she chewed a piece of toast that left on the side of her bed with breakfast, she rubbed her eyes and got up and walked towards the Kitchen, barely remembering what happened last night. She remembered Terry coming in, her getting splashed in the face and him being in his boxers in her bed. Her eyes widened and shot up from bed and ran into the kitchen to see Terry fully dressed cleaning the dishes. He turned and smiled at her. She ran up to him and kicked him in the knee.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT MCGUINNIS? I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCHED ME..."

"Woah! Calm down I didn't do anything. I came by you were really drunk, we had a water gun fight and then I put you in bed but you wanted me to stay."Max took a deep breath.

"Thats all that happened?" Terry looked away  
"yeah..." Max caught on to this sudden change in tone  
"Terry..."

"You confessed your likingness of my person..."

There was a pause. Terry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Max?"

"...Terry...I.."

"shh...its okay, honestly...between you and me I like you like family too..."  
"Huh?"  
"Yea you said you like me like family" He playfully punched her in the arm and they both stared and laughed.  
"Hey do you want me to go and wait in the car?"  
"Sure I'll be out there in 10 minutes"

Max smiled to herself and walked back into the room and noticed a small note left on her bedside table.

_I may not be able to tame your wild flower, but I can sure enough help it grow._

_-Terry_

She smiled. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
